Blocky
Blocky is a male contestant on Battle for Dream Island. Blocky is good a friend with Pen, Eraser, and most of all Snowball because he is just like them. Blocky is generally considered a bully and/or a prankster. He was one of the few contestants who were eliminated twice ever. Blocky also appears in commercials in episodes 2, 8, 17, and 24. His company is called Blocky's Funny Doings International. In his commercials, he shows ways of making loops of Bubble, Ice Cube, Firey and the Speaker Box dying using their Recovery Centers. In BFDIA, he appeared at the start of the episode to chase Leafy. He got 239 votes to join the second season, which was not enough, and was sent to the TLC along with the rest of the non-contestants. Coverage BFDI In Take the Plunge: Part 1, Blocky tries to pop Bubble using Pin and Needle, but fails. He then kicks Woody away. Blocky holds on to the bar with his arms and puts his legs up his face in the contest. Coiny shakes him, trying to wake him up, but Blocky accidentally pushes Coiny off. Leafy asks Blocky to help her up when she falls off the bar and has to hold on to it, but Blocky falls too and holds on with his feet. He kicks Flower when she shows off her Non-Slip Shoes So Ha. When Leafy, Pin, and Teardrop finally get back onto the bar, Leafy is standing on Blocky's feet and he falls. In Take the Plunge: Part 2, Blocky pops Bubble for Flower. Eraser and Pen pick Blocky for the Squishy Cherries, after Pin says that he has issues. When his team's boat starts leaking in the contest, Blocky tries to plug the hole with one of his corners, but a fish bites him and he flies away, behind a fish monster (though it looked like the fish monster ate him). In Barriers and Pitfalls, Eraser, Pen, Pencil, and Spongy look for Blocky. They think the fish monster ate him, but he reveals that it didn't. Blocky falls into the failers' waiting room immediately after starting the contest. A prank by Blocky is shown. In Are You Smarter Than A Snowball?, Blocky is safe from elimination with 2 votes. Blocky then decides to use Ice Cube to destroy the fire that Match started, but it doesn't work. He copies the test answers along with Pen, and high-fives Eraser, slapping him away into a hole. Blocky got all 20 points but he was discovered to be cheating, so his score was set to 0. In Sweet Tooth, Blocky is eliminated. Pen says he only killed two people, even though he killed them many times. In Cycle of Life, a prank by Blocky is shown. He is one of the contestants that can be voted to rejoin, and says that he has an edge, or twelve edges. In Insectophobe's Nightmare, Blocky rejoins, joining the Squashy Grapes. The Announcer called him "stabable sic". Snowball picks Blocky for Leafy's team, which keeps the Squashy Grapes name, when the Squashy Grapes split. Because of Snowball tying all the contestants into a ball and being unable to pull them, Blocky's team loses. In Crybaby!, Blocky is safe from elimination. He melts Ice Cube to get more water in the crying contest. Leafy is angry because of that, but Blocky just says the Ice Cube Recovery Center will recover her. Blocky's team is the middle team. In Lofty, Blocky does well in the contest, popping the balloons of Firey, Coiny, Snowball, and Rocky. His team wins. In A Leg Up in the Race, Blocky insults Coiny's speech for the Squashy Grapes to vote him to stay. He gets third place in the contest. In Don't Lose Your Marbles, Blocky pops Bubble and takes her ball, getting 8 points. In Half A Loaf Is Better Than None, Pen calls for Blocky to help him up after he falls into a pit. Blocky then calls for Firey, but he and many other contestants end up falling down the pit. Blocky jumps over all the hurdles until the one with saw blades, which he gives up on. He gets 25 points. In Vomitaco, Blocky guesses that the Announcer is going to show them a dead body, but he is wrong. He chooses the barf bag contest and throws a bowling ball, making the bag leak. Pencil throws barf at him to make him fall off. He gets 37 points. In Bowling, Now with Explosions!, Blocky appears in the puppet segment. He sees Pen and Pencil with a pen and pencil stabbed through them and Leafy becoming evil holding a leaf, and takes the pen, pencil and leaf. However, the pen and pencil stab Blocky and the leaf makes him evil. In the contest, Blocky knocks down 7 pins. Leafy subtracts 10 points from him and Pencil subtracts 25. Blocky drains away all of Bubble's points, and takes 56 points from Leafy and Pencil each for subtracting his score. Firey takes 40 points from Blocky because he was mean to Bubble. Blocky, and everyone except Firey, is up for elimination. In The Reveal, Blocky is eliminated but says he can't be because he is the star of the show. He shows a funny doing after he is eliminated, though. In The Glistening, Blocky fails to rejoin, but he hurts a contestant one last time by kicking Woody. In Insectophobe's Nightmare 2, Blocky advertises his last prank of the season, and possibly ever. In Return of the Hang Glider, Blocky is happy when Flower dies, and hates Leafy along with everyone else at the end. BFDIA With only 239 votes for him to join the show, Blocky fails to join BFDIA. He is, however, seen briefly in the beginning in Yeah, Who? I Wanna Know, chasing Leafy along with the other contest. Later he is seen with the characters that failed to join BFDIA. Trivia *As revealed in episode 3, Blocky is composed of wood. The other characters made of wood are Pencil, Match and Woody. *Blocky's side show Blocky's Funny Doings International is abbreviated as BFDI, which is the same as Battle for Dream Island. *Blocky, along with Flower and Spongy, are contestants that was eliminated, rejoined and then eliminated again. **Blocky was the first person to rejoin the competition. He was also the first of the rejoined contestants to be eliminated. *Blocky was the 2nd person of the Squishy Cherries to be eliminated after Spongy, which means he originally got 9th place out of all the contestants in the Squishy Cherries. However, he returned, so he got 5th place out of the original 10 Squishy Cherries. *Blocky's placed 22nd and 11th in the whole competition of BFDI. *Blocky lasted until episode 4 of BFDI, rejoined in episode 9, and wasn't eliminated again until episode 17, giving him a total of 11 months of competition, not counting the episodes he was eliminated. *Blocky, along with Pin are the only contestants that are mostly red, Blocky is the only two to be fully red. *Blocky, along with Snowball, Flower, and Pin are considered to be the mean contestants of the bunch. *Blocky's total number of votes is 393 counting rejoining votes, and elimination votes. *Blocky killed the most contestants especially if one counts his commercials. *Blocky is the only person who was up for the 1st and 3rd rejoining. *Blocky, along with Pen, Eraser, Snowball, Woody, and David are the original contestants to not join BFDIA. *Blocky is the first male contestant to appear in BFDI. He is also the 7th contestant to appear. *Blocky was the first male contestant with all limbs eliminated in BFDI. *Blocky was the third and third to last contestant eliminated before the eliminated contestants voted for somebody to be eliminated. *An early version of Blocky's idle is seen on Dan's shirt in the animation When Video Games Malfunction by Jacknjellify. **This makes Blocky the only Season 1 contestant to appear in a non-BFDI episode, even though only his idle was shown. *A few fans thought Blocky had a crush on Flower, while not very possible. It was disproven when he and match cheered at her being dead forever. *Blocky used to be call Building Block. Gallery Blocky new.png|Blocky Blocky 2.png|Blocky explaining to the announcer that he got his Win Token in the previous episode Blocky 3.png|Blocky sitting Blocky 4.png|Blocky grabbing something Blocky 5.png|Blocky kicking Blocky 6.png|Blocky "sleeping" on the balance beam in Take the Plunge: Part 1 Blocky_11.png|Walking Blocky Blocky_12.png EyebrowsBlocky.png Blocky Angled.png|Blocky Angled Blocky Cabinet.png|Blocky Cabinet Blocky Head-on.png|Blocky Head-on Blocky Side.png|Blocky Side blocky_intro.png|Blocky (as seen in the BFDI intro) Blockypop.PNG|Blocky trying to pop Snowball's balloon in episode 11. (AKA biting) Bfdi2.PNG|Blocky helping Pen pull Pencil out of the fish monster's tongue. blockyicon.png|Icon used when Blocky is up for elimination. Blocky's_Funny_Doing's_International.png|Blocky's pranking company Blocky.png|Blocky's rejoining icon (as seen in Cycle of Life and Gardening Hero) usfgndrgvcgfffxgdfbhvdr.png|Blocky about to get caught in Are You Smarter Than a Snowball? blocky big smile.PNG|Blocky giving a thumbs up Blockiee.png|Happy Blocky Blocky Holding Pin.jpg|Blocky Holding Pin Block and remote.PNG|Blocky and Remote ang.PNG|Blocky's Angry Face. Blockys.PNG|Cubes From Episode 17. Screen Shot 2013-06-09 at 10.23.12 PM.png|Blocky's first appearance on Flash Screen Shot 2013-09-19 at 7.01.46 PM.png Screen Shot 2013-09-19 at 7.01.01 PM.png Screen Shot 2013-09-19 at 7.00.19 PM.png Screen Shot 2013-09-19 at 6.56.44 PM.png Screen Shot 2013-09-19 at 6.54.00 PM.png Screen Shot 2013-09-19 at 6.41.45 PM.png Screen Shot 2013-09-22 at 3.36.02 PM.png|Blocky emptying Ice Cube into the fire. Note that here face and legs are gone. Screen Shot 2013-09-22 at 3.26.04 PM.png|Blocky found the test answers! Screen Shot 2013-09-22 at 3.22.52 PM.png|Stealth mode. Screen Shot 2013-09-22 at 9.41.54 AM.png|Blocky in the bottom 3 at Cake at Stake. Squashy Grapes on their skiis.PNG Cake.jpg Stakeatcake.jpg Blocky's 3rd chance.png|Blocky's 2nd promo pic. Screen Shot 2013-10-14 at 7.13.39 PM.png|An early version of Blocky on Dan's T-shirt in "When Video Games Malfunction!". Screen Shot 2013-10-16 at 2.47.14 PM.png|Blocky in BFDI's third anniversary. Blocky 13.PNG|A thumbs up by Blocky. Screen Shot 2013-09-15 at 8.06.08 PM.png|Blocky blocked the leak. Blocky c.png|Blocky on a ladder. Modeling clay.jpg Capture41.PNG|No! You can't eliminate me, I'm like, the star of the show! Blocky 8 points.png Consegui una pelots.png Blocky pops bubble.png Stabberandstabbled.jpg Neddyandblocky.jpg Capture95.PNG Capture93.PNG Capture89.PNG Capture111.PNG Capture110.PNG Capture109.PNG Capture107.PNG Capture105.PNG Capture104.PNG BlOcKy.PNG Capture142.PNG See also Blocky's Funny Doings International Category:Squishy Cherries Category:Squashy Grapes Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Voiced by Michael Huang Category:One Time Contestants Category:Season 1 Contestants Category:Arms and Legs Category:Contestants Category:Rejoined Category:Eliminated Contestants Category:Advertisers Category:Red Category:Blocky Category:Mean Category:Season 1 Males Category:Season 1 Eliminated Contestants Category:Antagonists Category:Tiny Loser Chamber Category:Locker of Losers Category:Season 2 Eliminated Contestants Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Who were in the TLC Category:Cube